Road Rampage
Road Rampage is a Bloodbath Challenge in the DeathWatch games held on Jefferson Island. It is the Bloodbath Challenge in the Access Hangar to Area 66 and the ninth Bloodbath Challenge in MadWorld. The Challenge This Bloodbath Challenge takes place in a storage depot that was repurposed into a motorcycle arena. The walls of the arena are covered by different hazards, like Rose Bushes, electrical fences or meat grinders. Spread around the arena are UFOs that beam Greys down into the arena. The objective is to run over as many Greys as possible with the motorcycle in quick succession. Scoring points Compared to other Bloodbath Challenges, scoring points in Road Rampage is quite simple. Once two or more Greys were run over within five seconds, a combo counter will appear, displaying the amount of Greys killed during that combo minus one. Five seconds after the last Grey was killed, the combo will reset and the displayed combo is multiplied by 10,000 points. If another Grey is killed within five seconds, Jack again has five seconds to run the next Grey over. As the first kill of a combo grants no points in regards to the Bloodbath Challenge's objective, it is best to never let the combo end before the challenge is over. The hazards in this Bloodbath Challenge have no effect on the score for the Bloodbath Challenge, but they still award regular points if a Grey is launched into them. Multiplayer rules In multiplayer, each enemy that is run over is worth one point. There are no bonus points for combos. The points are not awarded to the one who ran over the enemy, but to the one who was supposed to do so, determined by the mask the enemy was wearing (Big Bull Mask for Jack, Madam Yang for Kojack). Also, some of the hazards were removed compared to the singleplayer version. Announcer Commentary Beginning *'Kreese:' "Last time I saw this course was when I used to play B-Ball with the Black Baron. Man those were the days!" *'Howard:' "You and the Black Baron played basketball!?" *'Kreese:' "Hell no, basketballs for pussies! It was a game we made up using a bowling ball." *'Howard:' "What'd you have to do?" *'Kreese: '"Welp, the rules were simple, we took turns chucking the ball at eachother as hard as we could." *'Howard: '"Ouch! How do you win?" *'Kreese:' "Usually the guy who went first won, Also the other guy or the loser, didn't know he was playing." Trivia * This is the only Bloodbath Challenge in the game where Jack is riding his motorcycle. * The Grays in this Bloodbath Challenge are much larger than the ones encountered when on foot. * The name of this Bloodbath Challenge could be a reference to the term "Road Rage" which describes aggressive or angry behavior by the driver of a vehicle. * Kreese states in one of his intro commentaries for Road Rampage that he used to play a game called "B-Ball" with The Black Baron, on the stage for Road Rampage. However, the sport called B-Ball isn't actually Basketball, and they simply tossed bowling balls at eachother. References Category:Bloodbath Challenges Category:Area 66